XXV Holiday Drabbles
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: As the title says: Twentyfive drabbles for the holidays. All with a romantic touch. [Assorted ShounenAi Pairings]
1. 1st

Ahh, Christmas. A magical time during this season of giving. And what better gift than shounen-ai? Yes, right from the mind of Hikari of the Moon comes a drabble collection for the holidays! Five pairings, assorted words for themes, and twenty-five days to fill. (If you'd like to guess what word was the theme, please do)

I hope you stick around for all of them.

I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

"Marik, remind me again why we're not going to throw candy at these people?" 

Marik sighed. "Because our hikaris would get mad." 'And,' he added in his head, 'I want to spend some time with you.'

Marik was feeling the pain of a crush on your best friend. 'I _love_ you but I can't _tell_ you,' He sung to himself as he finally reached the top row of the movie theater.

"Why are we so afraid of our hikaris?" Bakura asked while sitting down into his seat.

"Because," Marik reminded him, "They're dating now and they won't let us slide by and do bad things."

"We're _yamis_! We're supposed to be mean, cruel, unloving jerks! Not like that Pharaoh, oh no! He goes off and acts all good! And--"

Marik tuned out his crush's rant on the Pharaoh's goodie-two-shoes attitude and focused on something he had said. 'We're not supposed to love? Just because we're yamis?'

The previews started. Marik thankfully dropped his train of thought on yamis and love and watched the movie.

An hour and a half, give or take a few minutes, later, they stumbled out of the theater into the cold winter air.

"Does it _have _to get cold on the _first _day of December! It was so much warmer yesterday!" Bakura wrapped his arms around himself.

"That's what you get for not bringing a jacket." Marik scolded, teeth chattering.

"Hypocrite." Bakura spat out. They walked to Marik's house in silence.

"Hey Bakura?" Marik said when they reached his front step. Bakura looked at him and nodded slightly, asking him to continue without opening his mouth. "In the theater, you said yamis are supposed to be unloving, right?" Bakura nodded again. "Well, you're wrong. ...I love you."

Before Bakura could react, Marik leaned down the inch or so that separated them and kissed the freezing yami. When he pulled away, he felt his face grow much warmer.

"Marik, you dolt! Why couldn't you have told me this earlier!" Bakura shouted before he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and brought their lips together again.

When the kiss was done, Bakura said with a smirk, "I love you too. Why else do you think I've been going out on these dates with you?"

Marik blinked. "You considered these dates?"

"DUH! I spent HALF AN HOUR picking out clothes each time! Ryou called me a love-struck girl!"

Marik snapped his fingers. "_That's_ why he came over with a black eye a week ago!"

Bakura chuckled. "Yeah."

"So, which date would this be?"

"Our eighth."

He smiled softly. "So, same time next week? You can pick the movie."

"Sure."

"And no James Bond!" Marik called as Bakura started walking away.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Bakura turned around and called, "See you later, _boyfriend!_"

Marik leaned against the door and sighed happily. They were boyfriends! He opened the door with his key, a smile firmly planted on his face, and walked into the house.

"MARIK AND BAKURA, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Of course, his boyfriend's and his hikaris about to wish they weren't.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first of many drabbles!  
Some will be shorter and some will be longer (like this one). Some will be more romantic than others, some will be funny, some will be more centered around the holidays, and some will just be about the friendships between certain characters. Daily updates to come. (If I miss one, I'll put two up the next day.) 


	2. 2nd

I haven't gotten it in the past twenty-four hours, so I still don't own Yugioh.

* * *

To the majority of Domino High School, Joey and Yugi were best friends. 

They ate together, they walked to classes together, and they talked to each other before, after, and sometimes during class. They hung out during, after, and before school. Yes, they were great friends...

...To the public eye.

Because everyone thought Yugi was the greatest duelist alive. And because of that, he wasn't supposed to be gay.

One morning, they were sitting on the roof of the school. Joey had slept over at Yugi's house and the two of them hadn't gone to sleep at all, opting instead to get to school early and watch the sunrise. Yugi was curled up against Joey's side, trying to get in a few minutes of sleep before the sun came up.

"Hey, Yug'?" Joey asked.

Yugi groaned. "Wha' 's it, Joey?" He slurred his words in his half-awake state.

"Ya think we'll ever be able to be like this in public?"

Yugi slowly sat up and stretched. "I don't know. Maybe one day, everyone will see it's okay." He laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "But...our friends are okay with it and that's good, right?"

Joey sighed. "Sure, the crazies and the Kaibas are, but Tristan and Tea don't even know."

"Don't call Ryou crazy...'Kay? And they would be okay wit' it...Well," he laughed softly, "Maybe Tea wouldn't...but Tristan would. He's your best friend, Joey."

"He thinks you are, Yugi."

Yugi yawned and said, "I'm your boyfriend...I can't do both. Tristan's yours...and mine's Ryou, I guess." He kissed Joey on the cheek. "Anyway, I like this arrangement better."

Joey looked at his boyfriend, who was illuminated by the now-rising sun. "I do too, Yug'."

When the sun fully entered the sky, the two boys stood and started heading back into the building.

And, once again, started their act of _just_ being friends.

* * *

If you like it, review. If you don't, review anyways and tell me why. Two days down, twenty-three to go! 


	3. 3rd

It is Yugioh that I do not own.

* * *

"Come on in, Malik, I'm just on the phone." 

Malik brought out his key and opened the door to Ryou's apartment. He had been given a key about a month ago, after they'd told each other "I love you", but he always knocked anyway. Just in case he was doing something important.

"And why would that be, hmm?"

Ryou held the phone away from his ear, the person on the other end screaming. Malik smirked. Ryou looked over at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, sorry!" He sighed. "Look, Malik's here and--" He stopped and listened to the person on the other line for a minute. "Oh, thanks a lot! See you at school tomorrow."

He looked over at Malik, walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Malik! I'm so happy to see you!"

Malik hugged him back and laughed. "I just saw you the day before yesterday!"

"Yeah, but Marik interrupted us!"

"We sang the kissing song at him."

Ryou just leaned on his boyfriend. "I missed you..."

Malik pushed him away just enough to kiss him. "What's up, Ry?"

"I think Bakura messed up my hot chocolate," Ryou said.

Malik walked Ryou over to a chair, and once he was sitting, asked, "Where is this...melted chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate!" Ryou corrected. "It's a drink! ...It's in the kitchen."

Malik nodded and went into the kitchen. He found a half-full coffee mug filled with a rich liquid. Curious, he stuck a finger into the drink. It was sort of thick and, when he pulled his finger out and licked it, definitely chocolaty. "Why would Bakura mess up your hot chocolate?" Malik yelled.

From the other room, Ryou replied, "He knows it's my favourite drink! And it's tradition! He messes up my hot chocolate, I make him spend time with Yami!"

Malik smirked and poured the drink into the sink. "Well, I'll make you some more!" He found the powder Ryou used on the counter and the warm water in an electric kettle. Using his sense of logic, he added a nice amount of powder to two mugs and poured in the water. When clumps floated to the surface, he found a spoon to stir the drinks with. He picked up the mugs and brought them into the living room.

"So, who were you on the phone with?" Malik asked while he handed one to Ryou.

Ryou took a sip and replied, "Yugi. He and Joey thought there was school yesterday."

Malik sat down next to Ryou. "Yugi and Joey are idiots."

"Idiots _in love_." He added, leaning against his boyfriend again. "Now, give me five minutes to finish this and we can go out, 'kay Malik?"

Malik smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "Sure thing, Ryou."

* * *

Three pairings revealed, two left in the dark. Any guesses? Twenty-two more drabbles to write, and hopefully, you will review for them all! 


	4. 4th

If I owned Yugioh, this would probably be in the show. Do you _think _I own it?

* * *

Yami walked into the living room of the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba bouncing down the halls behind him. 

"Good morning, Seto," Yami said.

"MORNING BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba screamed, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to Seto.

"Morning, Mokie. Good morning, Yami," Seto greeted. "Can you please keep it down, Mokuba? I have to think."

"'Bout what?" Mokuba asked.

"Business stuff." Seto said, "Now, why don't you go hang out with your friends now?"

Mokuba nodded and ran back down the hall to his room.

Yami walked around the couch and sat where Mokuba had been: right next to Seto. "Are you alright?"

"...I haven't been sleeping well." Seto admitted.

"If you'd agree to share a room with me--"

"Yami, I've told you, we're not sharing a room."

Seto and Yami had been dating for a few good months now, away from the watchful eyes of the media. He'd moved into the Kaiba house almost immediately after he'd gotten a body of his own. And now he wanted to share a room with Seto. Not even a bed! Just a room!

"Seto, it might calm your mind to have someone you trust with you at night."

Seto rolled his eyes childishly. "That's not the problem, Yami. The _problem _is I can't sleep!"

"_Why _you can't sleep?" Yami asked.

"Because Kaiba Corp stock is going down."

Yami glared at his partner. "It's done nothing but go up for the past four and a half months."

Seto looked out the window. "Oh, look, is it snowing?"

"Don't change the subject."

He sighed before he said, "It's this whole holiday thing. I always get like this in December. The product rush to fulfill Christmas shopping needs, spending enough time with Mokuba, and now, spending time with you. It's hectic."

Yami reached over and hugged him. "I know you; you can do this. You'll make sure all the advertising and products runs smoothly and competitors' stuff doesn't stand a chance; you'll spend lots of time with Mokuba; you'll even spend some time with me; and then, you'll die at thirty from stress."

Seto laughed. "Surprisingly, that made me feel better. Thanks."

Yami smiled. "No problem, Seto." He leaned in to kiss him and--

"UCK! Could you two _please _kiss in your own rooms!"

Seto pulled back and groaned. "NOA! OUT!"

Noa Kaiba laughed and ran out the door, dragging Mokuba behind him.

"And no making out on the front lawn!" Yami added.

From the groans and laughter, he knew they'd heard.

Seto sighed and finally kissed Yami. "Kids."

Yami mocked him, sighing as well. "What're we going to do about them?"

"Pray the newspapers don't recognize Noa and think it's incest?"

"Good plan."

"Actually," Seto said, standing up, "If they do, they'll take him away, and I won't have to deal with the brat ever again!"

Yami chuckled. "And who said Seto Kaiba isn't a family man?"

* * *

Surprisingly, I've revealed both of the other pairings in this. I did not plan that. Curse you Noa and your ability to weasel into a drabble that's not about you! Anyways, please review if you liked it. 


	5. 5th

Yugioh is as much owned by me as Neptune is close to the Sun.  
Which means, I definetly don't own it.

* * *

"Mokuba, exactly _what_ are we doing?" 

Mokuba smiled. "It's a tradition!"

Seto, Mokuba, and Noa Kaiba-- along with Yami Mutou-- were climbing into a mini-van parked in the Kaiba's driveway.

"You own a mini-van?" Noa heard Yami ask.

"Yes," Seto replied, "We don't want people to know it's us _all _the time."

"What tradition involves getting into a common car in fifteen-degrees-above-freezing weather?" Noa almost-snapped. Almost because...well, have you ever tried to snap at Mokuba? You can't! Especially when you were dating him, as Noa was.

"Be glad you're even coming along, Noa." Seto snapped from the driver's seat. Now, you see, you _can _snap at Noa. Especially when he's dating your little brother, which was Seto's problem.

"Fine, fine. So what is this tradition?" Noa asked.

Mokuba grabbed his hand and pulled him into the car. "You'll see!"

A half an hour later, holding a strawberry ice cream cone, driving into a neighborhood they didn't live in, he _still _didn't see. "Mokuba, what are we doing?"

"Right now? ...Trying to ignore the fact that Seto can drive without looking at the road." Mokuba's brother's eyes had better things to be doing. Like staring at Yami.

"Besides that." Noa rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to shove his ice cream down the back of Seto's shirt.

Mokuba groaned. That 'my-boyfriend-is-_so_-dense' groan many boyfriends hear when they do something stupid. "We're looking at Christmas lights!"

"...And why are we doing that?"

"BECAUSE," Mokuba shouted, starling Seto enough to make him actually pay attention to his driving, "They're cool and it's our tradition! We eat ice cream and go look at Christmas lights on the 5th and anyone who doesn't have them up is a moron!"

"Don't call people morons." Yami said from the passenger seat.

"But they are!" Mokuba shouted, "If they don't have lights up, the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future will pay them a visit!

Noa nodded. "I see." He looked out his window and really noticed the lights in people's yard. Some were elaborate, others were just a store-bought reindeer in the front yard, and one even had green lights put up in a triangle with a yellow star on top, so it would look like a Christmas tree. "Well, why the ice cream?"

"Because Mokuba wants to die of frostbite." Seto commented.

Mokuba scoffed. "Seto!" He turned to his boyfriend again. "It's because ice cream doesn't melt as fast when it's cold."

"It's not cold in here. It's practically a furnace," Noa added.

"...Shut up, Noa, or I'm not kissing you for the rest of the month."

Noa wisely shut up.

* * *

All the pairings have their own drabble now. Whoopie. Everyone okay with them? If not, sorry! If so, please review and stick around. Twenty more drabbles to go! 


	6. 6th

I'm just a writer pretending to own these characters. But, really, I don't own them or their show.

* * *

"It's snowing!" Joey rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the warmth of his bed. It was a little after early morning, and he just wanted a little more sleep before he had to be up for school. "JOEY!"

He blinked as he finally made it to his window and peered out it. He lifted it up, leaned out, and yelled down, "What?"

Yugi stood under his window, his smile wide and bright. "It's a snow day, Joey! My grandpa saw it on the news. SNOW!"

Joey laughed. Yugi _always _acted like this when it snowed. "Came early this year, didn't it?" Yugi nodded. "I'll be dressed in five minutes." Joey leaned back in the house and closed his window.

Five minutes later, Joey walked out of his house and---

"Hehehehehe!"

--Got hit in the face by a well-aimed snowball.

"Yugi!" Joey stooped down and packed a ball of his own.

"You're not going to get me!"

Joey stood up, aimed, and fired all in one motion. However, he'd forgotten that Yugi's not as tall as most people, and the shot hit him straight in the hair.

Yugi brushed off the snow. He laughed, "Told you!", and hurled another snowball at him.

He barely dodged it and weaved around Yugi. "You've been preparing," he commented once he saw the stacks of snowballs.

"You took forever!" Yugi reasoned.

"Did not!" Joey picked up on of Yugi's, much to his dismay, and threw it at him. Since they were so close, it was basically point-blank, the snowball found its target of Yugi's chest very quickly

"Hey! That's cheating!" He darted away, which was smart, since Yugi grabbed an armful and starting hurling them in his general direction.

"Is not! You're the one cheating!" He shouted back. He dove to the ground, rolled for a split second, and stood up behind Yugi. "Now," he said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, "What do you say to a truce? Disband your weapons store and maybe we won't bomb you with ours."

"Not funny, Joey. I want to get back to the game." Yugi said, even as he leaned into the embrace.

"Oh, we have plenty of time for games. But I think we should head back to our house first."

Yugi smirked. "Oh, so now it's _our _house?"

Joey blushed and let go of him. "Nah, nah, it's just that I...I spend so much time over there it feels like a second home."

He laughed at Joey's slip and smiled. "Sure, but I think Yami's coming over today." Joey understood how much that meant to Yugi, since Yami had moved out almost as soon as he'd gotten his own form.

"We can set up an ambush for him."

They both burst out laughing.

"Let's go, then!" Yugi scooped up as many snowballs as he could carry, Joey doing the same, and the couple started walking down the snowy path to Yugi's house. "Race ya!" ...Okay, started _running _down the snowy path to Yugi's house.

The moral of the story? On a snow day, _always _check first to see if your hikari has been up for five hours with his boyfriend building a stash of snowballs to attack you with. Yami has learned this lesson well, I'm sure.

* * *

If you enjoyed it, please review. If you didn't, you can review and tell me why, if you want. Nineteen more days until Christmas and the last drabble! 


	7. 7th

Not owned by me; owned by someone else.

* * *

"Malik, you know I love you, but what are we doing outside at this hour in the winter?" 'This hour', being around two in the morning. Ryou wasn't very happy at his boyfriend for coming into his apartment at midnight, dragging him out of bed, making sure he got dressed warmly, and driving two hours out of the city of Domino _on a school night!_

They had ended up on the top of a hill, the city lights far away. The snow was virtually undisturbed, save the footprints they'd left getting up here.

"Look up," Malik said in a hushed tone. Ryou did and was amazed. The stars were shining so brightly and so clearly it took his breath away. "I never got to see this sort of thing when I was younger. It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

He nodded. He'd never gotten to see a sight like this either, having always lived in bright cities. "How did you know it'd look like this?"

Malik smiled. "Ishizu dragged all four of us out here a couple of days ago for a picnic, of all things!" He gained a faint blush as he added, "I hoped you'd like it."

Ryou looked back down from the starlit sky to his boyfriend's face. "I do. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

"It's no problem, Ryou. I love you."

"I love you too."

And they kissed under the starry sky.

Ryou knew it was a great night, and worth sleeping through lunch in school later that day.

* * *

Shorter than most of the others, but hopefully still as good. Review if you agree with that, and even if you don't, please. 


	8. 8th

I don't own them. I do, however, own a bunch of pride that I've gone an entire week with this so far.

* * *

All was quiet in the Kaiba household. Most days, that is an odd occurrence, but with it being three in the morning, it wasn't really that odd. Everyone was normally sleeping. Yet, one Kaiba was wide awake and creeping down the halls. 

He reached his destination, Seto Kaiba's door, with great haste. And after a moment of panic, he knocked on the door.

"Seto? It's Mokuba."

Mokuba heard shuffling from inside and a few mumbled groans before the door cracked open.

"What, Mokie?" Seto grunted.

He would've thought it was funny if he wasn't still scared. "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" He hurriedly said.

Seto blinked once before the request made sense to his still awakening brain and he opened the door wider, allowing his brother in. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he answered quickly. He dove into the bed and settled into a comfortable spot.

Seto closed the door and returned to his bed. "Just need some help getting back to sleep?"

"Yeah," said Mokuba after he popped his head out from under the covers.

Seto hugged Mokuba then situated himself next to his not-so-scared-anymore little brother. "Good night, Mokuba. Sweet dreams."

"You too. G'night, Seto."

And they both eventually fell back asleep, returning the house to its quiet state of early morning.

* * *

Our first not-romantic drabble. But there is plenty of brotherly love to go around! For those of you who are guessing the words for each one, this drabble's word was not actually used in the drabble. Please review. 


	9. 9th

I don't own Yugioh. Also, my lawyer says I should also say to use caution in consuming raw eggs due to the risk of Salmonella or other food-borne illness. ...Or he would, if I actually had a lawyer.

* * *

"Bakura, what're we making now?" 

Bakura smiled at his boyfriend of just over one week. "We're making eggnog!"

Marik blinked. "Egg...nog?"

"Yes! It's a drink! WITH ALCOHOL!"

Ryou was currently at Malik's house, which explains why this event was going on uninterrupted in his kitchen.

"Alcohol?"

Bakura stopped beating the egg yolks and looked sharply at Marik. "It's good, okay? And we're making it because I want to and you're my boyfriend and want to spend time with me."

"I'm still mad you made me watch a James Bond movie yesterday. I told you I didn't want to go see it!" Marik said with a pout while he slowly added the sugar to the yolks Bakura had started beating again.

"Once again, you're my boyfriend and you want to spend time with me."

"That's not how it works, Bakura!" Marik said, "We do things together _and _do things we like! You're just taking advantage of me."

"No, taking advantage of you is getting you drunk. But we're not using much alcohol in this." Bakura said the truth: he was only using three ounces of the bourbon. He added that, along with cream, milk, and nutmeg, to the yolk-sugar mixture.

"_Bakura_," Marik whined, "That's not the point!" Bakura cleaned the beaters thoroughly and starting whipping the egg whites.

"Then run that point by me again," He said.

"Fine. I want to spend time with you, but not if I'm not enjoying what I'm doing."

Bakura nodded as he added some sugar to the almost-whipped egg. "That makes sense, Marik."

"Then _why _don't we do that?" He asked.

"Because," Bakura said while he mixed the two mixtures together, "We never take the time to agree on what we're doing."

"What?"

He sighed and put the pitcher of eggnog into the fridge to chill. "We always make one of us chose the activity and never choose it together."

"Then let's start!" Marik said with a smile.

"Great!" Bakura smiled as well. "How about we stay in tonight?"

"I'd like that. And when that eggnog chills, we can have some!"

"Brilliant! And when our hikaris come over tomorrow and see us with a hangover, let's blame Yami!"

"_Great_ idea!" Marik laughed. "I like this new arrangement better already!"

Bakura laughed as well. "Me too!"

"Amazing what a little eggnog and communicating can do, isn't it?" Marik said with a sigh.

"Simply amazing." He bit back a chuckle and the two of them not-so-patiently waited for the eggnog to chill so they could get on to the fun part.

* * *

To those of you guessing the words for each drabble, this one is a lot easier than yesterday's. I actually looked up an eggnog recipe for this. So thanks to Alton Brown and his show Good Eats for the ingredients! (I don't own Good Eats.) 


	10. 10th

I don't own it! Now go read the story while I cry over a completely un-related thing!

* * *

Seto was hard at work. On a Sunday. Not the best plan, but being the CEO of your adopted father's company while a teenager makes you work weird hours. His coffee mug half empty on the desk, he glanced to his right out the window of his room and wondered exactly why he couldn't just go into the office. 

"Oh. Right," He remembered, "Mokuba won't let me." He sighed as his thoughts returned to his work.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Seto?" The call for him was accompanied by another knock.

Seto recognized the voice. "If you're not just going to beg to share a room with me, Yami, you can come in." The door opened and he turned so he could face his boyfriend. "Sorry. Just realized that sounded pretty bad."

Yami smiled. "It's fine, Seto. I do have a question for you though."

"Fire away." He said, leaning back a little.

"Can we have a Christmas party? Here? On Christmas Day?"

Seto leaned back a little too far in shock and ended up on the ground.

"Seto!" Yami rushed over to his boyfriend's side. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Besides from the headache I _know _I'm going to have in an hour, I'm fine." He slowly sat up, throwing his chair off him as he did. "Remind me to replace that chair, would you?" He gave Yami a smile. He knew that would effectively calm him down. "What did you ask again?"

"...It's nothing important." Yami smiled back and started to stand up.

Seto grabbed his arm. He turned back to Seto who, with a little tug, brought Yami to sit next to him on the ground. "You asked it, so it must be important. Now what was it?"

Yami looked away.

"You can't be shy, Yami. Just tell me what you said."

"...I want to throw a Christmas party here on Christmas Day. We can all exchange presents and hang out a little."

Seto chuckled. "This is what you were afraid to ask me?" He put his chin on his partner's shoulder. "It's fine with me. ...I have to come, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want to be there. I'll crash it if I have to."

"You also have to get presents for everyone. Including Joey."

"The mutt? Did I mention I'm going to be in a meeting then?" Yami gave him _the look_. "Err...in the hospital?" Continuing _the look_. "...I'm going to die before then!"

Yami sighed. "_SETO!_"

"Fine, I'll get him a present too. But just because you're making me!"

"Love you too."

* * *

((cough)) Terribly sorry about that outburst in the Disclaimer; I just re-beat the Kingdom Hearts II prologue. (Don't own Kingdom Hearts II) Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Leave me a review if you did. 


	11. 11th

Owning Yugioh? That's a laughable thought! Maybe in a world where we walk on the ceiling and eat wood!

* * *

"Joey!" Yugi laughed. "What exactly were you trying to do?" 

The kitchen of the Mutou home was covered in a white powder that a quick taste revealed to be powered sugar. There was a light-brown...square-thing on the counter, also covered in sugar, and sitting on the counter between it and the sink was Joey. He had been trying to wash the sugar out of his hair before his diminutive boyfriend had come in and burst out laughing.

"I was trying to..." He waved a hand over the square-thing. "Get this done!"

Yugi's laughter stopped and he walked closer. "What is that thing?"

"You can't tell?" Joey asked.

"It's covered under a pile of powdered sugar, Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Eh, it went flying everywhere. Who knew it would go airborne the second I dumped it into the mixer?"

"Umm...Everyone from here to England!" Yugi started laughing again.

"Ha ha," Joey said sarcastically, "Very funny. It's a gingerbread house!" He started to wipe the sugar off it.

"Note how carefully the archeologist removes the sand from the ancient dwelling," Yugi commented, still laughing.

Joey quickly tired of how little he could get off at a time. "Aw, forget this!" He jumped off the counter and ran out of the room.

"Joey!" Yugi called. When he didn't respond, Yugi sighed.

"Here it is!" He heard Joey shout from what sounded like upstairs. A moment later saw Joey running into the room with a hairdryer. Swiftly plugging it in, he screamed, "Eat my wind, house!" He turned on the hairdryer, which sent the sugar flying off of the house.

And onto Yugi.

"JOEY!"

"Sorry, Yug'!" But he couldn't hold in the laughter at seeing his boyfriend coated in powdered sugar. Yugi stood there, miffed, for a minute longer before laughing as well.

When Yugi's Grandpa came in ten minutes later from his shopping trip, he saw two boys covered head-to-toe in white, along with the entire room, and laughing like they'd just been told the funniest joke in the world. He shrugged and decided that when they stopped laughing, he'd tell them to clean the kitchen until it sparkled. Then he'd see who'd get the last laugh.

* * *

Two weeks until Christmas Day? How fast time flies! But please spare a minute or two to leave me a review... 


	12. 12th

I have a plan! First, I get on my knees, cry, and ask the people who own Yugioh to give it to me. But I have to save up enough money to fly to Japan first...So I don't own it.

* * *

"RYOU!" 

Ryou stumbled up from his comfy spot on the couch, set his book down, and carefully maneuvered around the cold spots on the floor to get to the door. He opened it and saw a puffy bundle.

"Frosty the Snowman?" Ryou said.

"NO!" The snow-covered coats shouted, "IT'S MALIK!"

"..._Malik?_" Ryou stared at him for a moment. "Oh, come in!"

The coats quickly moved inside. "GAH! IT'S STILL COLD!"

"You don't have to shout, Malik," Ryou said as he closed the door. Malik started throwing his coats off. "How many coats are you wearing?"

"Twelve." Malik smiled and pulled off the thinnest, and last, jacket.

"Is it really that cold out there?" Ryou asked. He leaned over to check the thermometer while Malik ran to the couch and fell down on it, wrapping himself in Ryou's blanket. "It's only 30 degrees Fahrenheit, Malik!"

"It feels like 2 under freezing!" Malik yelled.

"30 _is _2 degrees under freezing." Ryou crossed the room again and sat near Malik. "Now share that blanket!"

Malik lifted one corner up and Ryou moved under it, right next to him. "It was never this cold back in Egypt." Malik grumbled.

"Well, I know how we can warm up." Malik looked at him questioningly. "We can share body heat." Ryou slung his arms around Malik and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's still cold..." Malik complained half-heartedly. He snuggled closer to Ryou.

"It'll take a little while for it to work," Ryou said slyly.

"I can wait _all_ day!" Malik smiled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I was hoping you could."

* * *

Like? Review. Don't? Review and tell me why. Guess the word? I'll love you even more than if you just reviewed. 


	13. 13th

Do I own Yugioh now? Fa la la la la, la la la la,  
No, I don't own it right now. Fa la la la la, la la la la,  
I probably will never own it. Fa la la, la la la, la la la,  
So let's just start the drabble now. Fa la la la la, la la la la!

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!" 

Bakura threw a snowball at the lead caroler. "Shut up!"

"Tis the season--"

"SHUT UP!"

"-To be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Bakura held his head and almost burst into tears. "_JUST SHUT UP_!"

"It's Marik." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. One time getting kicked where the sun don't shine and then sent flying into the ground after hugging Bakura from behind made Marik learn to annouce himself first.

"Make them _shut up._" Bakura whined as he turned around in Marik's arms and buried his face in his shirt.

"Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la, la la la, la la la! Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Bakura whined again and hugged Marik tighter. "Please make them go away..."

"Hey, people?" Marik said to the carolers. They looked up from their books. "Can you please go sing at the next house? You're bothering my date, here."

"Oh!" The leader said, "We didn't know we were bothering someone." She smiled at them. "Your girlfriend's cute."

Marik held in his laughter until the group far away.

"Girlfriend!" He exclaimed in between laughs.

Bakura scowled. "I'm not a girl!"

"I know, but they thought you were!"

He looked up at his boyfriend and glared. "Stop it..." He said.

"Carolers are annoying, aren't they?" Marik said with one last laugh.

"Yeah. Can we burn their books _please_?"

"I don't know, can we still catch them?"

Bakura smirked and took off down the road after them. He yelled back, "I don't know, but we can sure try!"

* * *

I went caroling today, actually. I didn't get snowballs thrown at me, but I was doing it inside a hospital, so that couldn't have happened anyway. Now please click the little blue-purple-indigo-whatever button and write me something nice about the drabble. 


	14. 14th

How many ways are there to be creative about a disclaimer? Oh, here's one:  
If I tried to say I own Yug- ..._the show_, my art muse tackles me and makes me say **I don't own Yugioh**. He does it so I don't get hurt by lawyers...and he just likes making me feel bad.

* * *

"Mokuba! Come look!" 

Mokuba ran into Noa's room. "What is it?"

Noa was sitting on his bed, a glass of carbonated water beside him. Or, at least, it _had been _water. It was now a pale red, although still translucent. Next to it was a candycane. The short part looked normal, but the longer part was missing all of its red stripes up to a certain point. "You see the water?" Noa asked.

"What happened to it?" Mokuba asked, excited. He sat down on the bed next to Noa, who told him it was peppermint water.

Mokuba looked confused, so Noa clarified. "I put part of my candycane into the water. I think it's the red dye, since that part of the thing's white now, but it tastes like peppermint too!"

Mokuba laughed. "Can I try it?"

"Sure thing!" Noa picked up the cup and passed it over.

Mokuba took it, feeling a spark when his fingers brushed Noa's, and smiled. "Bottom's up!" He then raised the glass and took a short sip. It was sort of sharp but still minty. The carbonation was mostly gone but there was enough to make it feel lighter than normal water. It was interesting, that's for sure. But...really good. "Wow! It's good, Noa!"

Noa smiled and kissed Mokuba. "Thanks! Now can you go through a lot of candycanes into Seto's hot tub?"

Mokuba smiled and hit him softly in the head. "No! I don't understand why you like to torment him so much."

"Because! He's...He's...He's...Oh, give me the peppermint water!" Noa snatched it back and filled his mouth with water.

Mokuba just laughed. "You'll have to swallow sometime! And then you'll have to tell me!"

Noa just shook his head and mock-glared at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled and Noa fearfully wondered exactly how long he'd wait there.

Four hours later when Yami looked into the room, they were still sitting there. At the sound of the door opening, Noa leapt up and ran from the room, Mokuba quick on his heels. Yami just sighed and tried to make them run into the dining room, since he'd come up to call them down for dinner.

* * *

Don't knock the peppermint water 'til you've tried it! That and French bread dipped in cherry cola. Both are good. Review me please? I promise if you do I won't forcefeed you either of those! 


	15. 15th

This is a day late, I know. I had present shopping to do yesterday morning, a GS (Girl Scout) meeting that afternoon, a party in the evening, and I slept over at a friend's house. Nowhere in there was time to get on my computer and type this. So, here's yesterday's tale. There will be today's, per usual, in a couple of hours.

* * *

The second part of a yearly tradition was coming to fruit. As retaliation for messing up Ryou's precious hot chocolate, he would always drag Bakura to Yugi's house the next time he went over. Ryou smiled at Bakura and stifled his laughter rather well as he said, "Don't worry, you'll have lots of fun!" He knocked on the door of the game shop.

Meanwhile, Ryou was sure he and Yugi had been tricked by fate. They were good friends, but their yamis, Bakura and Yami, were mortal enemies. And their boyfriends, Malik and Joey, hated each other's guts, although they were getting better about not fighting in front of the hikaris.

Moments later, Yugi opened the door. "Ryou! So good to see you!" He then noticed Bakura. "This time of year again?" Ryou laughed and nodded. "Good to hear. Yami's just inside." At the white-haired boys' confused looks, he ushered them in and continued, "He got sick of Noa and Mokuba's constant fighting."

"Lover's spat?" Ryou laughed.

Yugi did too. "Probably!" He led them through the front of the shop to his attached living room. "Yami, Bakura's here! No leaving!" Bakura watched Yugi and Ryou continue back to Yugi's room.

"Why exactly are you here, Bakura?" Yami asked. Bakura remembered how a year ago, Yami would've immediately have accused him of an evil plan to steal the puzzle. He chuckled inwardly. Seto sure had mellowed him out.

"Ryou dragged me over." He snapped quickly.

"You don't have to be so rude, thief." Yami said.

"Oh, sure," Bakura retailied, "Tell me not to be rude then insult me. That may have worked back in Egypt but not now, _Pharaoh_."

"_Ex_-Pharaoh." Yami corrected humbly. "I'm just a normal person now."

"As normal as an spirit turned top duelist can be."

"Yugi's the best now, you know. I lost to him."

Bakura waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

After some amount of time, Yami broke the silence that had fallen. "Why don't we try to get along?" Bakura stared at him.

"_Why_ on earth would we do that?" He shouted.

"Because it would make our hikaris happy...and...we might be able to be friends if we tried."

"Or at least not as much enemies."

Yami nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood." Bakura smiled and stuck out his hand. "Holiday truce?"

Yami shook his hand. "Holiday truce."

They heard two screams behind them. "WHAT?" The yamis turned to see their hikaris. "You're...getting along?"

Bakura shared a look with Yami and they smiled at Ryou and Yugi. "Yes," Bakura said, "We are getting along."

"We figured out it's a lot better to be..." Yami trailed off.

"Friends?" Ryou supplemented.

"No, that's not it."

"Not-Enemies?" Yugi added.

"Yeah," Yami said with a smile, "Not-Enemies."

"Well, Not-Enemy Yami, shall we grab something from the kitchen?" Bakura asked. He stood up with Yami.

"Yes, Not-Enemy Bakura, I believe that would be delightful." Yami and Bakura walked to the kitchen. As soon as their faces were out of sight, they smirked crazily.

And they left their two lights standing completely shocked in the living room.

* * *

Ah, yes. Another non-romantic based drabble. Come on, you know you liked it. Review it and tell me so? 


	16. 16th

There's a reason I love to write these drabbles. It's that wonderful feeling I get from the reviewers when they let me know they love me, even though I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Mokuba, Noa, and Yami rushed into the living room, returning home from the mall.

"Yami! We've been trying to expl-"

"SETO!" Yami yelled. Seto came walking down the stairs a moment later, but sped up when he saw Yami crying.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Seto asked, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Yami leaned forward and sobbed into Seto's shoulder. "Malik _kissed _me!"

Seto looked like he was about to run out of the room and murder the Egyptian, but luckily for Malik, Mokuba intervened. "They were under mistletoe!"

"Noa, you moron, Yami doesn't know what mistletoe is!"

Noa looked offended. "What did I do?" He asked.

"You were standing there." Seto said as if it explained everything. "Yami," he whispered, rubbing his still-crying boyfriend's back, "You were under mistletoe. And it's a tradition to kiss whoever you get caught under mistletoe with...No matter how much you don't want to."

"Big brother! Tell him about the mistletoe kiss you had two years ago!"

Seto quickly tagged on, "I don't think he wants to hear that."

Noa smirked and said, "Oh, but I'm sure he'd love to hear it, Seto."

"Tell me?" whimpered Yami.

Seto looked down into his puffy, red eyes, saw the love in them, and broke down. "Okay!" He blushed and looked away from Yami. "I got caught under the mistletoe two years ago...with the mutt."

Yami wasn't crying anymore. On the contrary, he was laughing. "You had to kiss _Joey?_ But you hate him!"

"Which is why I got photos!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto glared at him. "You got photographs of that kiss?" Mokuba gulped. "I want those pictures."

Mokuba started backing away. "Now, bro, you don't want to do that..."

"Give me the pictures!"

Thus began a chase around the living room, Seto running after Mokuba, both yelling and laughing a little. Noa and Yami watched from the side.

"Why're we dating them again?"

Yami sighed. "Haven't the slightest idea. So, it really was okay for Malik to kiss me?"

"I guess. Ryou got mad, so I guess that's punishment enough for him if it wasn't," Noa added.

"...Does Seto realize the pictures are probably in Mokuba's _room _and not on his person?"

Noa shrugged. "I guess he's too mad."

"Want to go find them?" Yami suggested.

"Well, duh!"

With that, Yami and Noa ran upstairs to find the pictures. When they came back down with them an hour later to see Seto and Mokuba laying on the ground panting, they decided to let them get their energy back _before_ blackmailing Seto.

* * *

Well, here's today's. Or, is it yesterday's yet? Depends on your time zone, I guess. Either way, this one was less fluffy and more humorus than I would've thought, but when I start writing a drabble, it finishes itself. Review it and make it and me happy? Thanks, love you! 


	17. 17th

I own almost every comparision ending in "as Neptune is close to the Earth!". Because I love saying that. I think I've used it as a disclaimer in a previous chapter...Oh, I don't own Yugioh, which should be no surprise by now.

* * *

Malik stood at Ryou's apartment's front door, Marik at his side. Marik knocked on the door and, moments later, Bakura came racing out, smiling. He then shoved Malik into the living room, telling him Ryou wasn't feeling too well-- he meant emotionally, Ryou wasn't sick-- and that he needed to get in there and comfort him. 

Which left Malik standing in front of the now-closed door, just inside the apartment, seeing Ryou on the couch with holding a piece of paper. When he got closer, he found that Ryou was crying. "Ryou? What's wrong?"

Ryou rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears, and looked up at Malik. "Nothing much. It's just..." Malik sat down next to Ryou, who gave him the paper. "Well, read it and see." Malik nodded and began to read:

_Dear Ryou, _

I'm so sorry, but I can't come for Christmas this year. We're having a breakthrough with the (here tearstains blurred the words to a point where Malik couldn't read what was written.)

_I hope to join you next year. _

Love,  
Dad

"He says that every year." Malik looked up, having just finished. "He always says "I hope to join you next year" or "I plan to be there next time" but he never does. He never comes home anymore!"

Malik awkwardly wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Well, he's trying..."

"He's not. He probably has a wife and...and a little toddler over there and just sends me money like I'm a divorced wife's kid!" Ryou started crying again.

"Ryou, he's not married," he didn't know that; he hadn't even met Ryou's parents, "What about your mom?"

Ryou ducked his head. "My mom died when I was little." Malik quickly apologized for bringing it up. "It's fine, Malik, but...I just wish I had a family, you know? One that cares."

"Hey," He said back with a small smile, "You've got me. And my family cares about you. Granted, we're about as orthodox as Neptune is close to the Earth," Ryou laughed at that, "But we care."

"Thanks, Malik, but it's not the same."

"I know. But..."

"But?"

"But I don't like seeing you sad, okay? Your dad's a total idiot if he can even _bear _to be away from you for so long!"

Ryou replied, "Oh, Malik!" And hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"So, you want to come over to my house and watch a movie with my sister and Odion? It'll be something between family bonding and "getting to know the boyfriend"."

Malik stood up, making Ryou, who was still hugging him, stand too. "Good idea."

They broke the hug just enough to be able to walk to Malik's. Ryou was, definitely, in a better mood about the situation with his father. And, maybe, one day, Malik's family would be his family too. You know, in an "in-laws" sort of way.

* * *

I'm not late! Take that, reviewer! And yes, note the singular form, not the plural. That's because I have one person who reviews every chapter.Why don't you join her ranks? 


	18. 18th

And now, for a very special episode...Okay, drabble, but it's sort of special. Although I don't own Yugioh, I still feel it's very important. So, onward!

* * *

Yugi and Joey lay in front of the TV, zoning out and simply enjoying each other's company after a hard day of finals. They had Tuesday and Wednesday left, then on Thursday they'd get out of school for winter break. Right now, though, Thursday couldn't be any farther away.

Luckily, they got out early today. Hence them being in this same position of lying on the ground for about the past seven hours. Joey had his arms wrapped around Yugi in a loose hug and they both were sitting against the couch.

"Yug'?" Joey said nervously.

Yugi looked back at him. "What is it, Joey?"

He took a deep breath. He was planning to say something he'd wanted to tell Yugi for a long time. "Yugi, you know we've been going out for a while, right?"

"Five months." Yugi corrected.

"Yeah." He smiled at Yugi while he collected himself. Then said, "Anyway, t-there's something I want to say ta you..." He mentally smacked himself for stuttering. "Yugi, I...I..." He gulped.

The TV decided _now _would be a great time to raise its volume. "I love you, Rebecca!"

Joey and Yugi both blinked. "I love you too, Steven!" It cried out.

Yugi laughed softly and flicked off the TV. "S-sorry, Joey..." He laughed tensely. "What were you saying?"

Joey, losing his nerve, kissed Yugi first, trying to reveal exactly what he felt through the kiss. When he pulled away, he looked Yugi straight in the eye and said, "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi's face turned bright red. "Wow, Joey..." He blinked once, then remembered he had something to say back. "I love you too."

They kissed again and this one felt like it had so much more passion than the last.

Because it was their first kiss _in love_.

* * *

((coughs)) Excuse me, I had some sap in my throat. Anywho, review and please my muses! Okay, please the ones that haven't spent the past four days at each other's lips... 


	19. 19th

Because Kingdom Hearts is my other obsession beyond writing fanfictions and Yugioh. So, I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts. ALSO there are spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II, which basically go to the end of the prologue. So if you don't want it spoiled (and believe me, I tried to keep it as vauge as possible), rent the game, play it for three hours, then come back. I swear, that's all the time it takes.

* * *

They would be dating for three weeks on Friday.

Marik knew that and it made him smile.

He didn't think they'd be able to get even that far, what with their lack of not-violent tendencies. Heck, the last few times they'd gotten together for a date, they'd tormented carolers, gotten very drunk, and pummeled fourth graders into the ground! ...Don't ask. He felt like celebrating. Or he would have if he wasn't already.

Only, he was celebrating something a little different.

"I FINALLY BEAT AXEL!" Marik jumped up and was dancing around the room. Bakura laughed from beside him, cell phone next to his ear. He'd paused the game before it even got to the next batch of cutscenes so his boyfriend could celebrate. "HA! Take that, flame-head!"

"Yeah, took him three tries." Bakura said to the person on the other end. "Yes, I know." The person on the other end continued talking. Marik looked over at Bakura when he started crying and snatched the phone away.

"HEY JERK! You just made my boyfriend cry! So stick your head in a bucket of water and let me shoot it with a stun gun!" He hung up and looked over at Bakura. "You okay?"

Bakura sniffed and smirked. "You moron, that was Malik."

Marik's face paled. "I...It was?"

"Yeah. He was just telling me we shouldn't celebrate Axel dying."

"Why? He was really hard!"

"That's because you insisted on playing with the controller upside down." Bakura shook his head and unpaused the game.

An hour later, when day six of the Kingdom Hearts II prologue end, neither Bakura nor Marik had a smile when Axel went down for the second, and probably last, time.

"Man, dude." was the most intelligent thing they could say while the cutscenes following the fight came to a close.

"Guess Malik was right," Marik said. Neither one could bare to raise their voice higher than a whisper.

"That guy had some tough stuff to go through. His boyfriend not remembering him then kicking his butt and all," Bakura replied.

"Roxas was an idiot, not remembering him at first sight," Marik complained, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're in love?"

"How do we know they were in love?"

"Didn't Axel sound like they were in love? His heart was practically breaking!" Bakura agreed with that and they continued to play.

They reached the end of the game sometime the next day, having played it straight through the night. They looked over at each other as the credits rolled.

"Remember before? When we said Axel's heart was breaking during day six?" The other one nodded. "It really _was_, wasn't it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Review if liked, review if not liked. If you excuse me, I'm about to be killed by a very miffed Roxas and his horde of angry reviewer. ((runs very far away, very fast)) 


	20. 20th

And now, a return to the more humorus side of the drabbles. Note that I do not own any of the Kaiba trio, nor do I own their show, Yugioh. Which would've been so much funnier if it had been about these three living together, shounen-ai or not!

* * *

"Seto, you cheapskate! Turn up the heater!"

"Noa, you idiot! Get some long pants on!" Long pants, as opposed to the shorts Noa was currently wearing.

"I don't want to!"

"Then don't complain about it being cold!"

Noa snarled and slammed his door. He stormed over to his bed and flung himself down upon it. Throwing the pillows off the bed, he wrapped himself up in his blankets in an attempt to keep the cold off.

"Noa!"

Noa opened his cocoon of blankets just enough to let his voice get out. "What!"

"Are you in your room?"

"Yes!" He sighed.

"Can I come in?"

"Depends on who you are! I can't hear you well enough to tell!"

Whoever it was groaned. "It's Mokuba, you twit!"

"Fine, fine, come in Mokuba you twit," Noa grumbled

Mokuba opened the door and looked at the bundle. "Noa, you pathetic excuse for a Kaiba!" Noa tossed half the blankets off and almost-glared at him. "Look, it's not cold outside. Why don't you take a walk?"

"Good idea, hun!" While Mokuba wondered exactly what possessed Noa to call him 'hun', Noa put on a pair of socks and shoes. He started heading out of his room. But before he got very far, he turned around and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

Noa raced for the door, Mokuba following closely behind. Seto looked up from his spot reading on the couch as the boys ran past him. Noa opened the door and ran out; Mokuba quickly shut and locked it behind him.

"Where is he going?" Seto asked.

"Outside. I...suggested he take a walk."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "He's wearing a short sleeved shirt, his pants aren't long enough to go down to his knees, he's been complaining about the cold all day, and you sent him out in 26 degree weather?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Pretty much."

Seto smirked and returned to his book, commenting one last time. "You really are evil."

"Nope," Mokuba said to the sound of screams from outside, "Just a Kaiba."

* * *

Ah, another drabble completed. And just FIVE MORE LEFT! Shocking, isn't it? If you haven't reviewed yet, why don't you now? 


	21. 21st

This is probably the last of the Kaibas until Christmas Day! I still don't own them!

* * *

"Today's the day!" Seto grabbed Yami's arm early that morning and dragged him into the living room. "Man the battle stations!" He gently threw his boyfriend onto the couch and laid down on top of him. 

"Seto, what're we doing?" Yami asked with a snap, just woken up and still in his pjs.

Seto seemed to ignore him. "Prepare for chaos in three...two...one..."

"NO SCHOOL!" Dual voices rang out the cry. In a moment, two hyper-active blurs came bolting down the staircase and started bouncing around the room. They jumped on the chairs, table, fireplace mantle-- the green one even hit the TV, fortunately not damaging it-- and occasionally, on the teens. "YES!" It felt like it took forever for them to dart up the stairs again. Once they did, Seto rolled off Yami onto the ground.

"What in the world was that menace?" Yami asked, sitting up.

"That," Seto said while sitting up, "was the end of our daily gift of quiet. Mokuba and Noa are out of school."

"Our?" Yami scoffed.

"Okay, your daily gift of quiet." Yami didn't technically exist so he didn't have to go to high school with his boyfriend.

He smiled. "Well, at least you're out of school too."

"I still have work." Seto said back

Yami fell onto him, smirking. "Well, you can always take a day off."

Seto smirked back. "That's a fine idea."

"SETO!"

He groaned as the blurs returned, slowing down enough to reveal them to be Mokuba and Noa. "Bro, we just had the best idea! Why don't we-"

"And by we, he means him and me," Noa added.

"-go out and spend the day with our friends?" Mokuba smiled at the pair. "Give you two some time alone together?"

Seto blinked up at them. Yami did as well.

"Quick, while they're distracted! To the escape mobile!" Noa grabbed his boyfriend's arm and, quick as a whip, retreated outside.

The teens just laughed and smiled. "Alone at last," Yami said.

Seto smacked his arm playfully. "Speak for yourself! I'm alone with you."

And after a minute of other sappy words, they got off the ground and started to enjoy their day together.

* * *

This is the first time I've had to change my inspiration word while writing the drabble. I still got it, though! Review and please my hungry little soul? 


	22. 22nd

You know who we haven't seen throughout this entire collection? Anyone who isn't in a pairing! We'll have to fix that, now won't we? This is a non-pairing drabble! The person who owns Yugioh is NOT ME!

* * *

It was a very good afternoon. No doubt about that. 

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were in Tea's living room, celebrating their own little holiday tradition. They were lounging around, waiting for the timer in the kitchen to go off. Some Christmas music was playing in the background as the teenagers told stories about Christmases gone past and what they absolutely must have for Christmas this year. The laughter ringing in the air from Tristan's last tale almost drowned out the shrill of the kitchen timer. But it didn't.

"They're done cooling!" Tea said as she stood up and raced into the kitchen. After a moment, she came out, arms loaded with plain sugar cookies. "Joey, did the icings harden?"

Joey moved the plastic knife through the saucers of colored icing. "Nope, they're all still good."

Tea piled the cookies in the center of the table and smiled at the boys. "Okay, everyone, let's start!"

The flood gates opened, and arms reached out for cookies to frost and plastic knives to frost with. Only after the other three had their stuff and were beginning to work did Tea start herself. After all, she wouldn't even get near the cookies if she tried to get them while they were starting. The conversations changed subjects to exactly what they were going to have their cookies look like.

Ten minutes flew by, and the once grand pile of cookies became a small bump. Everyone was still frosting, but they were also bragging over how artistic and/or random the design they'd just finished was.

"I did one of you, Joey," Yugi said in the short lull between boasts.

Joey looked up from his snowman cookie. "Really?"

Yugi nodded and lifted up the cookie to show his friends.

Tristan and Tea cracked up laughing. The design looked just like Joey did most of the time: blond hair, brown eyes, a smile, and winter clothing. What made it stand out was that it wasn't a human-shaped cookie; it was a dog.

"That does look like him!" Tea shouted while laughing.

"Man, if Kaiba saw that, you'd never hear the end of it!" Tristan added.

Joey reached over and smacked him on the head. "Tristan!" He said in a tone that was meant to sound like a warning, but that was wrecked by his bursting out into laughter afterward.

A great time was had by all in their traditional last gathering of the year. Most of them would travel to visit relatives and wouldn't be back until next week, or sometimes, if they were going far away, next year. But they always got together to make and decorate Christmas sugar cookies the day before the first of them left. It was very close to Christmas, because Joey normally left first, but he wasn't leaving town this time. Tea was flying out very early the next morning and wouldn't be back until 2007; Tristan was leaving that same afternoon to drive with his family to Tokyo.

That night, everyone said their good-byes tearfully. Hugging and wishing "Happy New Year" to Tea, the boys left her house and started the journeys homebound. Each loaded with a bag of cookies.

* * *

Time is flying right by, isn't it? I'll stop the world if I get a review! Especially if it's from you! (hint hint) 


	23. 23rd

My wonderfully pyscho family is just upstairs. My brother and three male cousins are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee in the next room over. And I'm sitting here, getting this drabble ready for you guys. It's truely almost Christmas now! Ownership of Yugioh (and Super Smash Bros. Melee) is not mine, although I did ask for it for Christmas.

* * *

Malik shuffled his feet nervously. He was so excited, but so anxious at the same time over one thing. He felt like someone would when they're about to propose. But he wasn't! No, it was much less life-altering but still somewhat.

Ryou opened the door. "Hi Malik. Sorry I took so long; Bakura was trying to put a Christmas tree bauble in the microwave."

Maybe it wasn't going to work, but Malik knew, as he followed his wonderful boyfriend into his apartment, he _had _to try.

"Ryou?" He looked at Malik.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could talk. About something sort of important." Malik fought very hard to keep from blushing.

"Of course. ...Should we go up to my room? I'm sure Bakura won't eavesdrop if we do." He nodded and the two of them down the hall to Ryou's room. Ryou sat down on his bed and Malik took the desk chair.

"Well," Malik started, his nervousness showing in his voice, "First of all, I'm _not_ breaking up with you." Ryou blinked and Malik chuckled. "Just so you don't think the wrong thing." He nodded as Malik continued, "I've been thinking a lot since last Sunday. And I've come to a decision. And Ishizu and Odion are okay with it, so you can't say no if that's your only reason!"

"Only reason to say no to what?"

Malik stood up. "I want you to move in with me and my family."

Ryou blinked, utterly confused.

"I mean, your dad doesn't come home ever and you and Bakura aren't the best of pals. I'm sure you don't like babysitting him all the time."

"Father sends money for the apartment straight to the landlord," Ryou said as a reminder.

"I've thought about that too! You could move into Marik's room and he could move in here! He's dating Bakura, so I'm positive they would be happy with that!"

Ryou stared at him and thought for a minute. Move in with the Ishtars? Could he really do that? It would be closer to school, closer to most of the town, and closer to Malik. "You...sound like you've got it all planned out."

Malik blushed. "I said I've thought about this..."

"Well, as long as your sister and Odion are _really _okay with it..."

"You will?" He asked excitedly. After a moment, Ryou nodded. And Malik shouted for joy. "Yes!"  
He practically fell to Ryou's side and kissed him out of pure elation. "You won't regret the move, I swear!"

"I should start packing," Ryou said, a blush forming on his face.

"Can I help?"

Ryou agreed and the two of them started packing up. It was decided by Bakura that the tabletop RPG stuff Ryou had would stay in the apartment, but most everything else was packed away. An hour in, Malik had the thought to call home and tell Marik to pack as well. An hour after that, Marik was there with boxes of stuff and the process of unpacking Marik's stuff to put Ryou's stuff in the same box began. Finally, after four hours of work, Marik was unpacked into his new room at the apartment and Ryou had his stuff packed into boxes, bags, and suitcases.

Malik hung up the phone. "Ishizu's outside the building with the car."

Ryou nodded. "We're really doing this?" He asked, just now coming to grips with just how big a thing they were doing.

"Yes," Malik said back, "We are." He nodded again and hugged Ryou. "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

They all started dragging things down the elevator and to Ishizu's car. It got loaded quickly and after a few minutes, Ishizu, Malik, and Ryou got into the car.

She started the car, and started taking the two boys away from the apartment, and towards their home.

* * *

Wow, that was long! But good, right? Tell me! Review please! 


	24. 24th

Don't own it; didn't get it for Christmas

* * *

Joey was standing by the Christmas tree while Yugi on the couch in the Mutou's living room, watching that movie with the kid who'll shoot his eye out for the third time in a row. The room was dark, with only the TV and lights on the Christmas tree to lit the way if anyone should walk by. It was Christmas Eve and you could feel the anticipation for the next morning in the air, inside and out.

"Santa's not the only one giving gifts this year." Joey said once a commercial came on, pulling a medium-sized box out from under the tree. "When Serenity and I spend Christmas together, we open each other's present on Christmas Eve."

He passed it to Yugi, who set it on the coffee table. Yugi stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree. After a moment of digging through the small mound of presents, he found Joey's. He picked it up and returned to his boyfriend, holding it out for him. "You open it first."

"Okay." Joey plucked off the bow and stuck it to Yugi's forehead. Yugi laughed and didn't remove it. Joey started to tear the wrapping paper off and throw it off to the side. When he'd gotten enough off to see it, he smirked. "'Dueling for Dummies'?"

Yugi bit back his laughter. "Open it!"

He opened the book and found that, although from every angle it looked like a book, it wasn't. It was a box, painted and molded to look like a book so no one would know its true form. It had magnets in the corners so it wouldn't fall open, yet it would open easily if you tried. Inside it was currently one object. He picked it up and, seeing what it was, smiled. It was a picture of the two of them in Duelist Kingdom. Joey had his arm around Yugi's shoulders in a completely platonic way and they were both giving a peace sign to the camera. Behind them were Tristan and Tea, holding onto a piece of fish and looking like they were trying to pull it away from the other.

"I remember this," Joey said, "Ryou was takin' the picture, and right after he took it, that fish went flying and hit him in the face. We laughed at him 'til he threatened to sick Bakura on us."

"He couldn't have though," Yugi remembered.

"Yeah, well we know that now!" The two of them laughed. "Thanks, Yugi. This is amazing." He put his present on the coffee table and picked up the still wrapped box. "Now it's your turn."

Yugi tore off the wrapping paper like a hyper child and beamed when he saw the gift.

"Card packs!" He dug through them and counted. "Fifteen packs of Duel Monsters!" He lunged at Joey and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Let's head upstairs to open them." Yugi nodded and took his cards up, Joey taking his box, and they retreated to Yugi's room.

And before _any_ of you ask, Joey slept in a sleeping bag on the floor that night.

* * *

Sorry this is late, guys! The 25th will be up tomorrow! Please review! 


	25. 25th

Well, this is the present that got lost in the mail and arrives a day late. So while you're returning some of your presents, remember that I never got to own Yugioh!

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" 

The music flooded out the open door. Its opener, Mokuba, smiled. "Merry Christmas to you guys too!" He stepped aside and yelled back, "Everyone's here!"

It was Yami and Seto's Christmas party. They had allowed everyone the morning to be with family but invited them to spend time with friends and their boyfriend in the afternoon here. Not in those exact words, but that was their logic behind the time. Yami waved to the last guests as they walked up to him.

"Terribly sorry we're late," Ryou said, his face flushed from cold, "We lost track of time."

"I was teaching Ryou how to drive a motorcycle!" Malik said, smiling broadly, "He's actually not that bad."

Yami smiled back. "It's fine. Your yamis didn't arrive until just a minute ago."

There were not many people there, even though everyone was there. They'd invited the other couples in their group and also the few gay or lesbian couples from Domino High. Everyone was enjoying the party, especially since many of their parents either didn't know about their preference or didn't like it. Ryou saw Yugi and dragged his boyfriend over to say hi. Seto draped his arms around Yami.

"Liking the party, Seto?" Yami asked, leaning his head back to see him.

"I don't know. People are staring."

"That's because you're effectively coming out," Noa piped up as he and Mokuba walked by.

Seto's face drained and he swore. He stood back up and took a deep breath. "It's not bad. Now at least some people know. And they're like us."

Yami said, "See? It's a good party." Seto kissed him and the two of them heading through the crowd to mingle.

The party lasted all afternoon and deep into the night. The rest of the party had left by 10, but Yugi, Joey, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou had stayed to help clean up. And possibly kiss.

From the way Malik and Ryou were acting, there was no doubt they'd stayed to kiss.

"Those two live together and still can't keep their hands off each other!" Bakura grumbled as he swept up some trash.

Marik sighed and lifted his dust pan. "Better here than on the motorcycle."

On the other side of the room, Yugi was helping Yami clean the snack table. "How is Joey doing?" Yami asked awkwardly, trying to make conversation with the light he rarely saw.

"He's doing good. Did you know he stayed here for Christmas instead of going to see his sister?"

"That's pretty big."

"Yeah," Yugi said, picking up an end of the plastic tablecloth, "He's leaving tomorrow to head there for New Year's, though."

"I guess he likes you as much as he likes Serenity," Yami commented, grabbing the other end.

They walked to each other to fold it up. While he walked, Yugi replied, "He loves me as much as Serenity. In a different way, of course."

Yami understood the correction. "He said it?" Yugi nodded. "Congratulations." Yugi picked up the plastic bundle and started to walk off. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and Yami ran to his side. "I'm so sorry we've fallen out of touch. I didn't know moving in here would effect us so much. Can we...hang out tomorrow?"

Yugi grinned. "Yeah! Sure! You don't know how great it is to hear you say that!"

Yami smiled back and let Yugi continue taking the tablecloth away.

Meanwhile, Joey and Seto were watching their almost identical boyfriends work. In total silence. Well, until Seto said, "We have a problem, mutt."

"What, moneybags?" Joey snapped back.

"Mokuba has photos of that kiss."

"He has what?" Now he had his attention.

"Actually, Noa stole them from Mokuba and has been blackmailing me. No doubt Yami will give a copy to Yugi and attempt to blackmail you."

"Yug' wouldn't do that."

Seto almost hit the mutt. That wasn't what he was trying to say! He'd forgotten rule six of talking to Joey: Be blunt. "Maybe not, but Yami might."

Joey's face paled in horror. "Aw no." He swore. "How do we get it away from them?"

"We don't." Joey turned to Seto to see if he was joking. Not surprising him in the least, he wasn't. "Noa's a Kaiba. He probably has that picture on eight hard drives password protected in three different languages. I was just warning you so he doesn't take you by surprise. Consider that my Christmas present to you." He then pushed off the wall and went to check on the others, leaving Joey to panic.

"Well," Mokuba commented from his spot on the top of the stairs, "This was a good Christmas!"

"Get everything you want?" Noa asked.

"The new Kirby game, that CD I've been wanting for months...Yeah, I got everything I really wanted." He smiled at Noa. "Did you?"

"Not really." Mokuba looked at him and he smirked. "You haven't kissed me yet."

Mokuba laughed and smacked him gently. "You sap!"

So, it was a good Christmas for all, from the moment they woke up and sprung out of bed to the moment the clocks turned it into the 26th. The six who had to leave left after midnight, all smiling. Yugi and Joey started walking back, Bakura and Marik hailed a taxi, and Ryou got on his boyfriend's motorcycle. Malik climbed on behind him and started reminding him how to start it. The Kaibas plus Yami stood at the door and watched their guests depart. Then, when all the forms disappeared into the night, they walked back inside, closing the door behind them. And closing the door on another Christmas.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the drabbles. Sure, I missed a couple of days, but we're here the day after Christmas and the last drabble is more like a one-shot to end the fun! I didn't get to get on the computer at all on Christmas Eve, so please don't complain about it! And remember, just because it's over doesn't mean I don't want reviews! So please do! Love you all! Hope you had a Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
